The Ones We Miss
by Lily G
Summary: Spike is alone for Christmas and he misses Lewis. Friendship. Spike and the team.


Title: The ones we miss

Gift for: waltzforanight on LJ

Characters: The Team and a lot of Spike

Word Count: 2076

Rating: PG

Prompt: Spike/Lew story, angst or happy, with 'wind makes me shiver'

Summary: Spike is alone for Christmas and he misses Lewis.

Warning: None (slashy if you squint your eyes very hard)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

Author's notes: This is for waltzforanight, by way of the Flashpoint Secret Santa Exchange 2009 over at flashpoint_sru LJ comm.

* * *

Today was Christmas Eve, and Spike had never felt this alone. For the first time in years, Lewis was gone. He was all alone, so he wasn't in a festive mood, really. Moreover, Spike's aunt who used to live in Napoli was ill, so his parents had gone to see her in Italy for a few weeks. He knew his mother was worried sick about her little sister and he didn't want to burden her more than she already was. But that would keep him from brooding and sulking.

So, no, Spike wasn't looking forward to spending Christmas alone. He had been hoping the whole week that maybe he could work tonight, replace someone who had kids, so that someone could see the happy faces of their children when they would bring cookies and milk near the chimney for Santa, or when they would open their presents in the wee hours in the morning.

No such luck, unfortunately, Commander Holleran had been very clear. Team 1 and Team 4 were working last Christmas so it was only fair that it was their turn to spend time with their families. Team 2 and Team 3 were the only ones on duty at the SRU, though the Chief couldn't prevent Spike from signing up to be on-call if anything important happened. Spike was pretty sure that he wouldn't be the only one. Knowing his team, the Sarge would probably have done the same thing and maybe Sam too, who would do anything and everything to avoid family duties which meant having to spend "quality time" with his dear father, so yes, any excuse would be good. He also knew that Jules barely had family so she was likely to spend the night in her empty house. The thought made him shiver. He hoped that she had found a friendly and welcoming place.

He also hoped that, unlike him, she wasn't planning on watching the umpteenth rerun of _Miracle on the 34__th__ Street_ while eating a turkey sandwich and some leftovers. Not that he didn't like the film. He really loved it, but it wasn't the same, watching it without Lou making with him their own dialogues. No snuggling on the couch drinking hot cocoa, his with cinnamon of course, his favorite, and a touch of pepper for Lou's, because it was like him, spicy and sweet. No present exchanges. No easy banter. No endless dinners at each other's family with Lou's and Spike's mothers, making their annual motherly contest entitled "Who's gonna stuff the boys the more before they pass out or burst?" A very popular contest if you ask them. Apparently they needed to be fatten up.

Spike was considering warily his sandwich when he heard a soft knock at the door. He got up to open it and found himself staring at his boss.

"Hey Sarge! What are you doing here?" He asked, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hmm, I overheard you saying that you were alone so I thought that I would drop by to see how you were doing. You seemed a little down earlier." He looked at Spike a little embarrassed. "But you seem to be fine, so I'll let you enjoy your evening. I didn't want to interrupt you." He gestured at Spike's Bugs Bunny PJ's.

Spike blushed profusely. "No, boss! Stay! I was going to eat a sandwich, I can make one for you," he pleaded.

Greg let himself be convinced easily, "Okay but I've beers and soda in my car, so I'll go get them."

"I'll help you."

"Spike, it's snowing _a lot_ and you're in your PJ's. I think I can handle it, don't worry." Spike blushed more at Greg's comment.

"Sorry for the PJ's. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It's okay."

Spike waited for Greg to come back at the door.

"Sorry, I should have cleared the alley."

"Now, stop apologizing."

"Sor… Okay! I'm going to dress a little," he said, aware that he was underdressed in front of his boss. He made two steps towards his basement when the doorbell chimed. He ran to open it.

"Jules!" He cried, throwing himself at her to hug her.

"Spike! Hey, boss! You're here too." She eyed Spike. "Having a slumber party without telling me? That's rude, guys!" Both had the decency to blush as she teased them.

Spike stammered, "I'll… go… get dressed…" He ran into his room. He returned fully dressed few minutes later to find Greg and Jules animatedly on the couch. "So… What did you bring us?" He asked mischievously.

"I see, that's the only reason you let me in… My famous Christmas pudding…" She pouted.

"Of course! Why else?" He teased her. "I'm glad you came here," he said, hugging her once again. "Hey! Why don't we call Sam and see if we can save him from his parents?"

Jules got up, "I'm gonna make the call." She went to the kitchen to have more privacy. She came back two minutes later laughing, "I think I've never heard someone this happy to answer a phone. He should be here soon by the way. He was already getting his shoes before I ended the call." She looked at Spike's dinner. "Gross! You were really going to eat _that_?" She pointed at the offending food in front of her. 'C'mon! It looks like it's ready to raise its own army and conquer the world," she added as she threw it away. "When was that cooked? At Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, something like that. I defrosted it earlier."

"Earlier when? This day? This week? This month?"

"Uh, thinking about it, this week," Spike answered, frowning.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell chimed again when they were considering ordering take-outs, and Jules went to open it. "Got it! Must be Sam!"

They heard her yell, "Wordy! Shelley! Hey, girls! What are you all doing here?" Spike and Greg joined them.

"Uh, the power went out. We couldn't finish cooking the turkey so we tried to find a friendly place to do it…" He put his girls in front of Spike so they can give him their best puppy look.

"No prob. Come on in." Spike shooed everyone inside.

"Don't worry, we won't bother you for too long. It was almost done," Shelley apologized.

"And what? You'll return in your house without lights or heat in the middle of a snow storm? Are you, guys, crazy? You have to stay here. I have a chimney, lights, an oven, and last but not least, great friends," he answered her. "If the girls wanna play or else, I have board games, videogames and some of my nephew's books and toys. I have the last Harry Potter videogame."

"Dude, if you tell them about Harry Potter games, I'm sure you'll be their favorite uncle. And we don't have _great_ friends. We have _awesome_ friends!" He laughed, bringing the turkey in the kitchen.

Spike's eyes grew two sizes bigger when he saw the beast. "What the hell is that, with a lack of better term, _monster_???"

Shelley laughed, "Mr. Wordsworth here, forgot to order a turkey last week, so when we went to get it, we ended with that beast. Now we are ready to feed an army."

"Buuuut, see, honey, finally I did good since we _are_ an army!" He kissed his wife before putting The Beast near the oven.

"Oh, by the way Spikey, it's stuffed with the apple sausage stuffing," Shelley added. And Spike felt warmer at the nickname.

"Look at our boy, he's blushing," Wordy teased. "Stop hitting on my teammates, hon."

"She's not!" Spike cried, ready to defend Shelley's honor.

"Thanks, Spikey," she added, kissing him on the cheek and making his blush deepen. And Wordy laughing some more.

"Daaaaaaaddy! The door is riiiiingiiiiing!" They heard Wordy's girls shout from the main room.

Spike found Ed, Sophie, Clarke and Sam at the front door. "Hey guys! In! In! In!" He hurried them because of the snow.

"Wow! Everyone is here," Ed stated.

"Yep. So… Why are you here? Power cut? Flood? Evil family?"

"Nope. We were en route to the house when Clarke decided that he wanted to see his favorite geeky uncle. Something about videogames. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. The more, the merrier." Spike found suddenly very suspicious that everyone showed up this particular evening. And the fact that Clarke was looking everywhere but at him wasn't helping.

"And look at who we found on the way, freezing to death in the middle of the street," he waved towards Sam.

"Man, where's your new shiny Harley?" Spike asked, reaching for a towel and some dry stuff for him to wear.

"Thanks for the towel. And no, I had to leave the bike at my parents. There was too much snow. It was too dangerous."

"Yeah, better be safe than sorry. I'm glad you could make it, but you should have called us. How are your parents?"

"Same as usual. My mother stays passive and I'm an eternal disgrace to my father," he said bitterly.

Greg patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. For us, you aren't."

"Thanks Sarge." Sam said warmly.

Spike didn't notice that Ed was out until he came back with his arms loaded, "We brought eggnog and Maple Nut Tart."

"Great!"

"Oh, and I stole gravy, cornbread and sweet potatoes from my parents," Sam added with an evil grin.

"Tsk, tsk, bad boy, Santa won't bring you anything this year," Ed patronized Sam like he was his kid then patted his shoulder with a genuine smile on his face. "I love gravy!" He added suddenly, making everyone burst out laugher. He filled everyone's glass but Greg's with eggnog, telling Greg it was spiked, and cheered with everyone.

Shelley arrived, saying cheerfully, "I found a can of cranberries in your kitchen cupboard. Most of the things are ready so let's have dinner!"

Spike saw everyone take a seat after setting the table, and he was suddenly glad to have a big family because their parents had a very huge table in the dining room.

They had just said the grace, and were currently serving the dinner when there was a knock at the door again. Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled look.

"Who could that be?" Spike asked, getting up to open, "Did you guys set someone else up?" Everyone shook their head while they could hear Clarke snicker, "Busted!"

"No. I don't know who it can be…" Greg added.

Spike stood dumbfounded few seconds later at the door. Then, suddenly, everyone saw him throwing himself at someone hidden from their view. Curiosity getting the better out of them, everyone got up to see who it was.

"Spike, I think you should let him go. I'm pretty sure he can't breathe with you hugging the life out of him," Greg teased. Taking his best negotiator voice, he added, "Spike, I ask you to release your hostage and put your gun down."

Spike reluctantly pulled out, realizing that he still had the gravy's ladle in his hand. "Uh… Oops?" he added mischievously. "Lou! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Vancouver to visit some relatives with your parents."

"Yeah. Sorry to drop by like this but my flight got canceled because of the snow storm."

"What the hell are you sorry for, buddy? Spike has been moping the whole day, and now that you're here, he has this goofy smile on his face. Okay, we are gonna let you talk for a moment but don't catch a cold. I wouldn't want you to be on sick leave next week," Greg winked at them.

"Copy that, boss." Everyone stepped into the house, letting the two friends talk.

"You okay Spike?" Lou asked, eyeing his best friend.

"Yeah, but I missed you," Spike answered, stepping closer.

"C'mon! I left you less than 24 hours ago."

"So you didn't miss me?" Spike feigned a mock-offended pout, playing with Lou's jacket hem.

"Of course I did, you big goof!" He pulled Spike into a hug. Spike shivered. 'You're cold?" He asked, keeping him close.

"Yeah sorry, the wind makes me shiver," he half-lied.

"C'mon, remember what the boss said earlier. Let's go inside and have dinner with the rest of the family." He took Spike's cold hand and pulled him in with him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Lou offered.

Everyone erupted in a concert of cheering.

Yeah, Lou was right, Spike thought, they were with their family, no matter what.

THE END


End file.
